pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions
Zoroark: Master of Illusions (Japnaese: 幻影の覇者 ゾロアーク Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark) is the 13th Pokémon movie. It was released on July 10th 2010 in Japan. The movie mostly got bad reviews from critics. Acording to pokemon.com the movie will be out in America on the 5th febuary 2011. Zoroark transforms into the legendary beasts. Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, and Dawn arrive in Crown City to attend the annual Pokémon Backer World Cup when they encounter the Pokémon Zorua who is looking for its mom. They allow Zorua to travel with them until the town begins to be attacked by the legendary Pokémon Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, revealed to be disguises assumed by Zorua's mom, Zoroark. Soon after, the legendary Celebi appears from 20 years in the future due to an impending disaster that befalls Crown City. It has been confirmed that the Legendary Beasts in the movie will be shiny. It has also been revealed that Zoroark is not the true villian of the movie. Kodai is the villian of the movie due to the fact that he blackmailed Zoroark into destroying Crown City. Zorua escapes from his kidnapper (Kodai) but his mother (Zoroark) does not know this. Everyone including the Pokemon of Crown City believe that Zoroark is evil. The pokemon became hostile towards Zorua until Celebi stops them and made friends with Zorua Characters *Ash *Pikachu *Dawn *Piplup *Brock *Jessie *James *Officer Jenny *Meowth *Zoroark *Zorua *Grings Kodai *Karl *Rowena *Goone *Peg Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Infernape (Ash's) *Torterra (Ash's) *Buizel (Ash's) *Staraptor (Ash's) *Gible (Ash's) *Sudowoodo (Brock's) *Croagunk (Brock's) *Happiny (Brock's) *Piplup (Dawn's) *Buneary (Dawn's) *Togekiss (Dawn's) *Cyndaquil (Dawn's) *Mamoswine (Dawn's) *Pachirisu (Dawn's) *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Misdreavus (young Kodai's) *Mismagius (Kodai's) *Shuppet (Kodai's) *Mightyena (Joe's) *Scizor (two) (Goone's) *Ninjask (many) (Goone's) *Bronzor (Karl's) *Beautifly *Tangrowth *Murkrow *Grotle *Torterra *Snover *Abomasnow *Sentret (many) *Furret (many) *Swinub (many) *Piloswine *Mamoswine *Rhyhorn *Rhyperior *Doduo (two) *Starly (many) *Staravia (many) *Stunky *Skuntank *Gabite *Garchomp *Cranidos *Rampardos *Vigoroth (many) *Teddiursa *Ursaring *Rattata (many) *Raticate (many) *Nidorino *Nidorina *Nidoking *Zigzagoon (many) *Linoone (many) *Oddish *Yanma *Surskit (many) *Masquerain (two) *Azurill (many) *Marill (two) *Azumarill (two) *Sunkern (many) *Sunflora (many) *Bellossom (many) *Budew (many) *Shroomish (many) *Breloom (two) *Ledyba *Elekid *Electabuzz *Electivire *Beldum *Metang *Metagross Main Pokemon *Celebi *Raikou (Zoroark) *Entei (Zoroark) *Suicune (Zoroark) *Zorua *Zoroark Trailer Images File:11-03-11 17.54.10.png File:11-03-10 22.31.14.png File:11-03-11 17.21.34.png File:11-03-11 17.52.29.png File:11-03-11 17.31.52.png File:11-03-11 17.59.19.png File:ZoroarkTrailerShots1.jpg File:ZoroarkTrailerShots2.jpg Movie Gallery Trivia *This is the second movie to feature Celebi, Entei and Suicune. *This is the first movie that Raikou was featured in, as well as the three Legendary Beasts appearing together for the first time as actual Pokemon. *The movie included the first two Pokémon to be from Generation V. *This movie was first shown in the US on February 5th, 2011 on Cartoon Network. *None of the pictures in the trailer (shown below) made it to the final edit of the movie. *Shiny versions of Raikou, Entei and Suicune appear in the movie. 11-03-10 21.14.03.png|Suicune 11-03-10 21.12.35.png|Raikou 11-03-10 21.07.36.png|Entei External links *Official site (Japanese) *Official Site (English) Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Pokemon movie Category:Article stubs